tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Brotherly Bonds
Log Title: Brotherly Bonds Characters: Code Buster (GW), Sparkplug Witwicky (GW), Spike Witwicky (GW) Location: Earth - Joe World Date: 1992 (GW) TP: G.I. Joe World TP Summary: Code Buster tries to help boost his brother's confidence in a bookstore - and later learns another lesson in trust from his father. Category:1992 Category:GI Joe World TP Category:Logs As logged by Code Buster - Sunday, July 10, 2016, 3:43 PM Earth - Joe World After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage spoke to the newly formed United Nations, and stressed the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which were named G.I. Joes by the public. Joe gradually gained power, taking over world security and gradually using their influence to sway, then dictate, policy on a global scale. Temporary emergency powers become permanent, and the scale of Jpe operations kept growing. Under the Joes, peace was maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of justice and security, if not liberty. Of course, there are those who see things otherwise, and feel the Joes are an excessive jingoistic overreaching arm of the United States, enforcing its foreign policy at the expense of the rest of the world. To some, Cobra are heroic freedom fighters, battling against the odds in the name of true freedom from the Joes' worldwide police state. In 1982, Joe science teams uncovered an alien spacecraft and studied it, which gave them a huge technological edge. They use this edge to enforce their will across the world. Discovering ancient alien robots in the Ark, the Joes did they best they could with limited technology to bring them back to life. A few were repaired and given new Joe vehicle altmodes. However, not all of the bots repaired were Autobots, and many of the Decepticons immediately left the Joes to seek their fortunes elsewhere. In 1992, Sparkplug has taken his sons to his favorite bookstore. GW-Sparkplug goes to his favorite section, military history, specifically espionage. Spike is practically velcro'd to Buster as Buster goes to the sci-fi and fantasy section. Spike quietly listens as Buster lists his new favorites. GW-Spike is about 3 inches taller than Buster, but his meek, shy demeanor is a marked contrast to Buster's fit physique, and outgoing (some may even say arrogant) nature. Buster looks down the shelves, and pulls a specific book with a smile. "This is a great one - it's called the Doomsday Book. It's kind of like A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's court, except it's about a history student that gets transported back of a medieval village right before the Black Plague. It's kind of dark, but pretty cool - it's my favorite new book by Connie Willis. I'll get you a copy," Bluster says with a smile, confident that Spike will like it. GW-Spike nods timidly. He slowly extends his hand for it, and gives a smile to his beloved brother "Thank you..." but something catches his eye. The fiction section. Specifically the 'V's (Vonnegut). He points to that section, only two sections away. He gulps, "Do...do you ... mind if I go over there for a second?" Sparkplug looks over at the coffee table, where he's talking with David. He gives a confident, proud 'attaboy' smile to his brilliant son, and how well he's handling his broken brother. Buster turns his gaze to the Vonnegut section, and his pale eyes brighten. "Of course!" he says, leading his brother over to the collection of books. "Which one would you like? Have you read any? They're all good. I started with Breakfast of Champions, but I'd be happy to buy you any of them to read." He frowns in thought, looking over the selections offered. "I guess if you'd want to start with the first appearance of Kilgore Trout, I'd read God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater before Breakfast of Champions," he muses. As Spike and Buster talk, a college-aged girl comes up and grins. "Actually...if I may..." She pulls out 'Sirens of Titan' and hands it to Spike. "It was one of his first books...that, or 'Slaughterhouse Five.'" She brushes her reddish hair from her eyes and looks at Spike. GW-Spike gulps, but he doesn't seem to be freaking out. His hand is shaking, but it's pretty slight, like he's had too much coffee. He clears his throat, "Yeah...I heard 'Slaughterhouse Five' is...really good." GW-Spike gives a worried look at Buster, hoping his brother will come to the rescue, but the friendly woman doesn't seem to be phased. She says calmly "You two just hangin' out today?" Buster steps back with an air of amusement. For once, he doesn't jump in with some know-it-all comment about either book - he just shuts up and watches the interaction to see how Spike handles the approach of the friendly girl. He gives Spike a confident grin, allowing him to answer the relatively simple question. Buster sticks one hand in his pocket as he holds his other selections in his left hand. He looks casual and cool, in stark contrast to his nervous older brother. GW-Spike nods, shaking a bit. "Yeah..jus..just hangin' out." He gestures over to Buster. "This is Buster, he's my brother..." He gets out of the way so the brainy, hottish girl can go in and meet with Buster. "He's... " He looks at Buster and smiles weakly. "He's incredible." The girl gives a brief 'that's nice' nod to Buster. "Heyah, Buster." She then returns her attention to Spike and with a grin says "I think you'll like 'Sirens of Titan'." She pauses and says hopefully "Maybe... next time you're back here, you can tell me what you think?" Buster laughs. "Don't let my shy brother fool you - he's pretty incredible, too. He's just a lot more modest than I am," he grins. He steps over and puts his arm around his older brother, putting him back into the focus of the college-aged girl. He smiles as the girl basically ignores him - which is Buster's wish as well. "I'm sure we can stop back in," he says encouragingly, glancing back towards David and Sparkplug. GW-Spike nods quickly, not wanting to run it. "Yeah...that'd be ... that'd be nice." He quickly turns around to make a beeline to the safety of David and Sparkplug, but the woman catches him. "Wait! I didn't catch your names!" Spike turns around and says hurridly "Spike! What's...what's yours?!" Alissa grins, "Alissa...see yah 'round, Spike. She nods to Buster. "And you are..." Buster grins. "Buster. Nice to meet you, Alissa. Good book recommendation, by the way." He grabs a copy of Slaughterhouse Five to supplement the copy of Sirens of Titan that Alissa had given Spike. He resists the urge to ask her opinion on Player Piano, not wanting to Bogart a potential friend for Spike. Instead, he just gives her a friendly grin, and moves to follow Spike back over to where David and Sparkplug are waiting. He gives Spike an encouraging grin. David saw the entire incident. As Spike sits down, he looks like he's going to hyperventilate, but David remains calm. He says in a shushing tone to Spike "What are Buster's favorite authors, name ten of them... " GW-Spike looks around edgy, but he rattles of about 4 nervously, but the other six, he says in a calmer, more even keeled tone, before the final one, he's at ease. David grins and winks to Buster, "Now...I'm not a certified doctor yet, but... you just get hit on, Spike?" A slow, measured grin comes across Spike's face as he looks to his brother. "Ma..maybe." Buster smiles, watching David work. Wow, that guy really knows what he's doing, and how to distract Spike and calm him down when it's needed. Buster really can't think of what they'd do without David and all he does to help Spike. Buster drops himself into an overstuffed chair, looking through his selections as he keeps half an eye on Buster and his reactions with David, continuing to be impressed. Sparkplug shakes his head in bemused pride, at both of his sons. He walks over to Buster and gestures him to 'walk with him.' Buster pulls himself out of the chair, and sets down his stack of books for a moment to walk with Sparkplug while David handles Spike. He waits until they're out of earshot before he asks quietly, "What's up, Dad?" He tenses slightly, worried about what his dad might say, and how it might relate to Spike. Spike seems to be doing so well - what could be wrong? Buster glances back towards Spike before they move out of direct sight. Sparkplug looks at Buster. Another lesson. He pats his son's shoulder, "You handled that expertly." He looks around and lowers his voice. "I hate to spring this on you... but I came across a weird conversation a few days ago. One of my friends and I were talking...and he said 'Sparkplug Witwicky...you are too funny..." He looks at Buster and with all seriousness, he says "I don't want to scare you, but in the future, if any one...even your trusted friends say your name in full... it's best to assume your conversation is being recorded. If that happens, just make up an excuse to leave...maybe you forgot something back at your dorm, or just clam up and start bring up another topic." GW-Sparkplug Witwicky...feeding Buster's paranoia since 1975. As GW-Sparkplug and GW-Buster talk, David continues talking to Spike in a supportive tone. "See...this is what it's like on the outside, and I think you're ready." Spike gives a worried look at David, "Not without you though - " David gives a sad smile to Spike, opting not to drop this bombshell just yet, given the amazing success of today. Buster's light eye widen, and he nods, committing this little tidbit to memory, as he has all of his dad's little warnings about how to avoid surveillance in the name of security. "Got it, Dad. Thanks for the heads up." He glances back towards his brother's conversation with David. "What do you think of Spike? I think he's doing well today. I'm going to buy him a few more books - he seems to do well when he has something solid to talk about that doesn't relate to his condition." Sparkplug looks over and whispers "David's mind is made up. He's putting in his two weeks tomorrow. I tried...but he HAS to, he's just a counselor, and now with his degree, he's a full doctor, and Johns Hopkins wants him." He looks over at David and Spike and breathes out. "I think I'm ready to have him in my care again with you moving out and into college, but..." He sighs "I can't watch him 24/7." Sparkplug gives a flinty expression to Buster "That's not a request to come back. You ARE going to college. You're too damn gifted to go to our state college." Buster's eyes widen in sudden distress. "That's terrible! Does Spike know?" he asks, immediately realizing the answer before the words are out of his mouth - there's no way Spike would be so calm if he did. "Does David have someone to recommend to take over Spike's care? How has he not already found someone to take over the transition?" Anger flashes in Buster's eyes, which get flinty as well, his respect for David immediately supplanted by fury at David's perceived selfishness. Sparkplug and Buster drive Spike to Seattle Memorial Psychiatric Hospital. Sparkplug looks on sadly, after today, wishing and hoping the day will come where Spike will be back in their family for good. Sparkplug signs his son in and after a check for any objects (Buster's array of books are OK), Spike is cleared. Sparkplug hugs his son and says "I'll see you tomorrow, son. Take care." Spike nods and gives his dad a hug. He then walks over to Buster. He nods with reverence to his much cooler, sure-handed younger brother. "Th...thank you for the books, Buster." He gives his brother a shy grin, "Can you stop by here before you leave for college orientation?" He then quickly interrupts himself "Only if you have time. Otherwise, don't worry." Buster gives his brother a reassuring smile. "Of course I'll be back - and I'll look forward to discussing these books with you, so be sure to read them," he grins. Sadness touches Buster's eyes, but he keeps his smile sure until Buster is out of sight. When Spike is gone, he sighs. "So, what are we going to do now? College or no, I want to help any way I can. I can visited on weekend and during breaks." Buster already starts working out logistics in his head. Sparkplug gives as stoic shrug as he sees the door to Spike's wing close. He sighs and pats Buster's shoulder. "I don't know son...but tonight, there isn't much either of us can do." He looks over at his son. "Let's grab a bite to eat."